


Invitation to the Ball

by PetraVanWeigen



Series: Carpe Noctem [1]
Category: BlackFrost - Fandom, Fearless Vampire Killers (1967), Marvel, Tanz der Vampire - Steinman/Kunze
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/M, Gothic, Romantic Comedy, Vampire Loki (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 03:57:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15525543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetraVanWeigen/pseuds/PetraVanWeigen
Summary: English is not my first language.





	Invitation to the Ball

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language.

Transylvania, 1888

Natasha was sitting in the bath tub, soaping her arms in melted snow warmed over fire. Her beautiful red hair was pinned up. The Russian spy and assassin,  the infamous Black Widow, was used to different hotel rooms than this cramped attic, lit dimly by candles, but after that incident in Budapest... well, the snow-bound tavern in the remote Carpathian mountains was much better place than jail. 

Something white floated in front of Natasha.

Feather?

Natasha´s hands stopped.

Snow. Snow rained to the water, and cold, cold draught chilled her bare shoulders. Natasha looked up.

_"Bozhe moi!"_

A roof window was open.

A tall, thin man, wearing black clothes and a green velvet cape, landed to his feet - covered by the black leather boots - like a cat.  His even blacker hair was slicked back; he seemed to be in thirties, like Natasha, and a trick of light made his eyes look red. His face was red, too - no wonder, after climbing over the icy roofs - but he was indeed pretty as the devil.

"Good evening!" Beautiful voice and beautiful accent of Queen´s English. Someone was farther away from home than Natasha. "I´ll invite you to my castle, to the midnight ball!"

 

**Author's Note:**

> Bozhe moi = My God!


End file.
